shocking feelings
by Bloodmoon-queen
Summary: Kagome has a secret and what happens after its reveled and shes kidnapped by our beloved Demon lord. warning rated M for language, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha and I make no money from my stories.

-kagome's pov.-  
I climbed out of the well and into futile Japan. I was quickly greeted by shippo, the adorable fox demon kit I adopted as a son, jumping into my arms. "mommy Inuyasha hit me again" he wined and I glared at inuyasha who came running after him. "get back here you little runt" he growled but froze in place when he saw the death glare I threw his way. I then turned my attention the my little fox kit. "why did inuyasha hit you shippo" I asked.  
"cause I tried to take my food back from him" he said with a pout. I glanced at inuyasha and growled. "iiiiinnnnnuuuuuyashaaaaaa!" I drew out so he'd know what was coming and by the wince I saw, he did. "SIT BOY!" I shouted harshly just as Sango and miroku came into view. He was pulled harshly to the ground leaving a deep inuysha shaped hole in the ground.  
It seemed like Inuyasha was getting on my nerves more and more frequently since I stopped crushing on the oblivious half breed. I guess it's because of the whole now full demon yet still a miko secret I've been hiding from them for the past week. Which wasn't hard since I could make my scent seem human even to other demons. I sighed heavily as the memories of that time flooded back to me.  
-flashback-  
_I was crying deep in the woods and away from everyone because I saw inuyasha with that evil clay pot again. "That's it I give up, I'm done trying to get inuyasha to return my feelings. He isn't even worth it!" I screamed in frustration. "still though I wish there was a way that I could be stronger so I don't have to rely on him so much" I pondered out loud. Suddenly out of no where this odd dark blue light glowed around me and I started getting dizzy and before I new it I passed out only awake a few hours later. I was covered in dust so I decided to go to the near by stream to wash up before heading back to camp. When I got to the waters edge I saw my reflection and gasped. My brown eyes had a honey gold ring around them and I had marking similar to inuyasha's brother only they were deep purple my hair was a whole lot longer to and had deep purple streaks in it. My nails where like Lord Sesshomaru's as well. "what happened to me?" I asked aloud. Then I heard a voice from no where. __**"you've finally been awakened as the sacred miko demon, queen of the realms, such as you destiny dictates"**__. I looked around shocked "w…who are you" I stammered. __**"I am you inner demon that you have so long suppressed without even realizing it" the voice responded.**__ I shuttered "I.. I can't go back to them looking like this or smelling like a demon" I said in a scared voice.__** "picture you human self and will your self to look and smell like that again and you will but I'll still be here and your demonic powers will as well then of coarse you miko powers**__" my inner demon explained. I did as it said and felt a warm feeling as the blue light appeared again. I then looked into the water and saw my perfect human reflection._  
-end of flash back-  
I zoned back into the present to find inuyasha crawling out of the hole muttering damn wench under his breath which I didn't think I heard. "SIT!" I yelled again. "what was that for Kagome!" he yelled.  
"you called me a wench so you deserved it" I said simply. His face contorted from anger to shock. "wait how did you even hear that" he asked. I shrugged "doesn't matter how, point is I did" I said calmly then froze.  
"I sense a jewel fragment to the west" I said suddenly. Inuyasha bent down so I could get on my back but stood when I growled. "I'll ride with Sango if that's alright" I said looking at Sango who nodded. I then hopped onto kirara who turned into her full demoness form. **"you know you can't hid the truth from them forever and it's just luck that they haven't seen the Purple dagger shaped mark on the back of your neck**" my inner demon said. 'huh what mark?' I asked in my head.** "oh eh I guess I forgot to tell you that"** it said and I growled silently. "it's here" I called out and we immediately landed and was met by a large beast. I sighed and pulled out an arrow and my bow and shot at the place were the shard was so Inuyasha new where it was since my power wasn't enough to kill larger demons or more powerful demons such a sesshomaru then winced. Wondering why I kept thinking or the demon lord of the west. But snapped out of it when I realized the demon was gone and everyone was staring at me. "what?" I asked. As I hopped down to collect the jewel shard. "your arrow was purple and the demon incinerated kagome that's not you normal thing" inuyasha snapped. I shrugged "I guess my powers grew" I said with a sigh. Inuyasha was about to retort but sesshomaru appeared. "**well well a sexy lesser demon lord appears**" my inner demon purred. I rolled my eyes. "what are you doing here Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled. The older white haired demon sighed "be at ease I did not come for a fight" he said.  
"well to damn bad" inuyasha growled. My instincts suddenly kicked in and before I knew it I was in my demonic form standing in front of Sesshomaru. "take one more step and I put you into the ground for a third time today" I growled and he froze. I then turned back to the human I've been pretending to be. "now lord Sesshomaru, why is it, you've come here if not to fight with you half breed brother?" I asked authoritatively which shocked the older demon. "I had sensed a strange power among you that I did not recognize which, as it would seem, was you little miko. "shit well looks like the demons out of the bag now, so to speak" my inner demon laughed. I stepped closer to the demon so that our bodies were inches apart and growled turning into my demon form which made me the same height as the demon lord. "my name is Kagome not miko lord sesshomaru and I suggest you call me as such" I snapped which earned me a growl. "you dare speak like that to me" he growled leaning closer so our bodies barely touched. I glanced behind Sesshomaru for a split second and saw Shippo there with a devious look in his eye. For now though I ignored it in favor of responded with a "you bet your ass I dare". which was a mistake with our proximity to each other shippo thought it would be funny to launch of the demon lord who involuntarily lend forward from the impact which made our lips connect. Both me and the demon lord froze in place. I involuntarily shuttered at the electricity and heat that shot through my body then broke the accidental kiss with wide eyes and ran quickly away before Sesshomaru (who was still frozen in place) had a chance to react. I saw shippo jump onto kirara right before I did and we took off with Inuyasha running right below us and fast. "**you know you like the kiss**" my inner demon teased. 'shut the fuck up , I did not' I snapped at my inner demon. "sure whatever you say" it said with a chuckle and faded away.


	2. an offer she couldn't refuse

-I do not own inuyasha-

I touched my lips at I kept reliving the kiss. I shuttered involuntarily at the memory. We finally landed in a clearing and I hopped of shakily. "what the hell was that you crazy wench" inuyasha snapped. I growled still in my demon form. "back down half breed" I growled harshly. I unmasked my sent completely to show I'm a pure blood and a strong one at that. " I am not your brother, I will not be talked down to" I continued to growl. "w..when" he started but I cut him off. "when did I become a pure blood demon, about a week ago" I said.  
"why did you keep it from us kagome" Sango asked sounding hurt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "because I knew how you guys would react but I guess I might as well tell you what I am. I'm the sacred miko demon queen of realms" I stated bluntly and all there eyes widened. I looked at each of them with a look that said I dare you to say anything that would piss me off and Inuyashsa was never one to disappoint. "not possible wench your nothing special" he said with a harsh smirk. I growled harshly and my eyes glowed and I sent Inuyasha flying through 5 trees before he landed. "anyone else have anything to say" I snapped. There shook there heads.  
-sesshomarus pov.-  
I silently followed the miko's group. I didn't really understand what happened. I didn't know why she protected me, not that I needed protection. I didn't know what happened to her looks. I do know that one minute we are arguing and the next my lips where against hers. I'd be lying if I said I felt nothing. Infact I was almost sad that she pulled away looking terrified and bolted. I also know that no matter what I will get answers. "**you must admit that the new look was really hot and you admire her guts to stand up to you the way she did**" my inner demon spoke. I sighed 'go back in your cage' I growled in my head. **"hai!**" it stated before fading out.  
-kagome's pov-  
Night had fallen and everyone was sleeping peacefully as I stood guard. When I felt eyes on me I turned to find Inuyasha staring at me. "what" I asked with an annoyed sigh. "you can sleep I'll stand guard" he said and I shrugged and laid down to sleep.(One bad thing about me is I'm a very heavy sleeper and combine that with Inuyashas habit of falling asleep while on watch is not a good combo). I was dreaming about the kiss and wishing I could feeling his lips on mine again. suddenly I felt warmth as dream sesshomaru lifted me bridal style into his arms holding me close for a very long time. I smile contently as I cuddled into his arms. After that I drifted out of my dream and opened my eyes slowly only to find my self in a room I did not recognize. I was laying In a very large bed with sapphire blue bed the room had matching curtains. I began to panic. Though I felt no danger was near I had no idea where I was or how I came to be here. Then I heard that familiar deep sinfully smooth velvety voice belonging to the demon lord of the west. "do not panic, I mean you no harm little miko". I turned to face the demon lord. "where am I?" I asked. He smirked slightly before answering "my castle". I gulped and I knew I went pale. "w…why?" I stammered confused. "because I wished to speak with you with your friends around" he stated simply. I eyed him suspiciously "so you kidnapped me?" I asked slightly amused yet still skeptical. What could be so important for the demon lord to find out that it warrants kidnapping me in my sleep. "well" he paused before walking closer to me. "we would have no chance of being interrupted" he finished. I gulped he had walked to the very edge of the bed which was to close for comfort and he knew it. He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed and I moved over and away from him and wouldn't meet his eyes. I heard him chuckle. "I will not harm you miko" he stated. I shuttered violently. I wasn't afraid for being hurt by the proud demon lord, I was afraid that I may stupidly kiss him since it would seem that kiss is still running over and over in my head. I just nodded and forced myself to be calm. "so ask away lord Sesshomaru" I said as calmly as I could. He nodded before asking his first question. "what are you" he asked. That one I saw coming. I took a deep breath "I am the sacred miko demon queen of the realms" I stated in a shaky voice. His eyes widened and I turned away from him. "how did you become what you" he asked voice still full of shock but was surprisingly gentle and not his usual cold cruel tone. "that is a long story that you my lord would not be interested in" I stated still not looking at him. "tell me anyway" he retorted. I sighed and told him everything from seeing inuyasha with the clay pot to acting like I was still human. He sad nothing at first after I finished. Then I heard a growl "my brother is an idiot" he snapped. that's when I turned to him shocked and confused. He was watching my reaction. I forced back my curiosity of why he said that cause I didn't want to risk angering the proud demon lord. "so um any other question" I asked but he didn't have a chance to answer. "our kit is in trouble we have to go to him now" my inner demon said and I shot out of the bed. "I'm but my son is in trouble I need to go him" I said to Sesshomaru.  
"I'll take you him" he said and quickly grabbed a hold of me and we were on our way.  
We luckily got there right on time to see inuyasha, Sango and miroku knocked out and shippo trapped against a wall by a rather ugly looking demon. I growl and instinctively held out my hand and purple venom whip that was like that of Sesshomarus green one lashed out slicing the demon in half just as me and the demon lord landed. Shippo instantly jumped into my arms. "are you alright son" I asked. He nodded then his eyes widened. I followed to were he was looking and chuckled. "that is a story for another day" I told him with a smirk suddenly there was a sword through my gut. "mommy!" I hear shippo call scared. I turned as the sword was pulled out to see Inuyasha holding it. My eyes widened in shock. "inuyasha?" I asked. "go to hell you damn demon" I hear him growl. Suddenly a light grew around me healing me instantly as I set shippo down my form began to change. It was a form similar to that of sesshomaru only with purple eyes with a gold ring around them and black fur with purple streaks. I turned to find Sesshomaru also shifted. We loomed over Inuyasha who know looked rather scared which was very unlike him. He wasn't even paying attention to his brother, he was scared of me. He seem to only now realized my blood was dripping from his sword. I glanced at sesshomaru 'the shift in demonic power snapped him out of it, we can change back' I said into his mind. I saw the beast nod letting me know he got the message. We both then changed back and I would've collapsed if sesshomaru hadn't caught me. "I guess I'm not use to using all that power" I said weakly. He smiled "I was the same way the first time I transformed" he said with a chuckle.  
"Kagome get away from him, he's dangerous" inuyasha snapped. "I can stand with support now my lord" I said and he back off and I walking to inuyasha. "he 's dangerous? No he is powerful but not a danger to me. You're the one who ran me through after I saved my son because your ass got knocked out" I said with a sneer. By this time the others were awake and watching with wide eyes. **"we should stop traveling with him**" my inner demon spoke and I nodded. "I'm done with you inuyasha. You've hurt me far to many times. I you want to hunt the jewel shards go do it with that walking flower pot you call a lover" I growled shocking everyone.  
"hell no you aren't leaving woman" he snapped. I growled a warning "my name is Kagome, not woman and you have no say in my actions inuyasha". he growled harshly in response. "you…will…not…leave" he ground out. I was about to say a response but Sesshomaru beat me to it. "you lose the right to be at her side little brother. She is not yours to control" he said coldly. We all looked at him like he sprouted wings and said he was and angel. He then turned to me and held his hand out. "if you so wish, you and the fox kit can come live with me" he said. I nodded "if it is alright, I don't want to leave Sango and Miroku with the half breed" I said sadly. He looked to them "you two are also welcome" he offered which made everyone stare at him again. "not to be rude my lord but why are you being so nice" I asked confused. He just smiled a small smile at me and responded with "I have my own reasons". that remark made me shutter.  
"we shall go with you Kagome where ever you decide is best" Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement as did shippo. "then it's settled, Sesshomaru we will take you up on that offer" I said in a happier voice then intended which made Sango give me a knowing smile and miroku look at me confused.


	3. Chapter 3 a kiss of a new life

As we walked down the halls of the palace I kept my guard up. I was alone with the demon lord that tried to kill me several times and even I'm not so naive as to believe he forgot the accidental kiss cause by us yelling in close quarters and shippo using him as a launching pad. "so about my next question" sesshomaru started. I tensed up immediately. "what would you like to ask" I asked him as calmly as I possibly could. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "what possessed your kit to use me as a launching pad?" he asked. I chuckled nervously "I don't know honestly, he probably didn't cause he knew id protect him if you tried to kill him for it" I said and he nodded. "ok one more question and this maybe kind of awkward but why did you look so terrified then bolt away after thee um" he started stammering so I finished for him. "after the accidental kiss, simple on any other dead you would've killed me were I stood, if it wasn't for the fact you were frozen in place" I said with a chuckle. He stopped to look at me and I looked at him with a look that said 'you know I'm right'. "I…well um" he stammer the a hear a low growl before I'm pulled unexpectedly into another kiss with lord sesshomaru only this time it wasn't an accident. He purposely kissed me and before my brain could comprehend what was happing I found myself kissing him back. The electricity shot through my body from the kiss and I had to force back a moan. We pulled away out of breath, we both wore shocked looks on our faces. "lord sesshomaru?" I asked quietly.  
"yes Kagome?" he asked.  
"w…why did you?" I started but he cut me off.  
"I have no clue, I guess it was easier to show you what I was trying to say rather then say it" he answered. My eyes widened greatly and after a bit we continued walking down to my new room which incidentally was right across for lord sesshomaru's room.** "hmmmm he shall be our mate by the end of the week"** my inner demon spoke. 'what no way, him, w…why, surly he'd rather have someone else, more, I don't know, more appealing'. I stammered in my head. **"he wants you I can tell"** my inner demon snickered. "um well it's been a long day I think I should wash up and go to bed" I said bring attention to my blood covered state. He nodded and I slipped into my knew room. 'this is going to be a very interesting stay' I said to myself. **"oh come on you've liked him for as long as you liked inuyasha and you know it"** my inner demon spoke. I growled harshly but no I couldn't deny that fact. It was true I was always drawn to sesshomaru though I never really knew why. I shuttered at the thought of being claimed as a mate with sesshomaru, and how inuyasha would react. I didn't want inuyasha killing his brother just because he think I belong to him and not to be claimed by his older brother. I blushed then at the thought of what being claimed actually entailed. 'oh boy that's going to stuck in my head now damn it' I grumbled in my head and my inner demon chuckled before fading away.


	4. eventful night

I was dreaming I knew I was but I didn't want to wake up. Sesshomaru kissed me and told me he loved me. Saying he wanted me to be his forever. I was so happy. "sesshomaru" I said fondly and hugged I'm tightly.  
Suddenly I was startled from the dream when I felt someone sit on the side of the bed. I knew from the scent that it was Sesshomaru. I stirred slightly and opened my eyes to find the demon lord watching me intently. I fought back a blush and smiled. "good morning Sesshomaru what brings you to the room so early in the morning?" I ask. It was indeed early morning, about 3 am to be exact. He chuckled "you called for me" he said amused. I blushed deep red and looked down at the bed spread. "n…no I didn't, someone must be hearing things" I said nervously. He chuckled again " I have very good hearing, so I doubt, my mind was playing tricks on me" he said smoothly. I shuttered, how was I suppose to react to him hearing me talk about him in my sleep. A shift of the bed brought my attention away from the bed spread and to the now closer demon lord. I gulped "m…my lord" I asked. He look different, like he was in a trance or sleep walking, has he been like that the whole time. I thought to myself. **"he's been a sleep the whole time his inner demon took control when he slept and you spoke his name out loud**" my inner demon spoke. I snickered to myself. I was about to say something to wake the demon lord up but was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine roughly. I immediately kissed back. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I was happy to grant. We eventually pulled a part when breathing became a problem. He was still in his sleeping state when I felt his hand brush against my breast. I shuttered from the contact and knew I better wake him before this went farther. "lord sesshomaru" I called out which came out at a higher pitch since he chose that moment to fully grab my breast. It did the trick though he woke to a very red faced and nervous me. "kagome?" he said in confusion. I squirmed "um l…lord sesshomaru your hand" I mumbled and he looked down and quickly removed his hand. "s….sorry". " um well this is rather awkward" I said as I try to calm my rather speedy heartbeat beat. He nodded in agreement and shifted uncomfortably. "I should probably go huh" he said reluctantly. I honestly didn't want him to go. I felt happier when he was with me. I shifted nervously. Could I really ask him to stay hear with me tonight. Even after what just happened. I mean I'm not ready for that but at the same time I want so badly for him to stay.** "oh just ask him, I bet he would love to stay"** my inner demon spoke. I sighed "l...lord Sesshomaru… y…you don't have to go. T…that is I…if y…you don't w…want to" I stammered nervously. He smiled and pulled me close to him. "it would be an honor to sleep here next to you Kagome" he whispered in my ear. He then climbed in next to me. Funny thing was my mind chose now to realize that the demon lord wore no shirt, just white pajama pants. 'damn brain' I groaned in my head and I heard the fait chuckle of my inner demon. I laid down on my side facing the huge window. I then felt Lord Sesshomaru's strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me into him. I smiled to myself and when I thought he was asleep long enough I whispered a very very faint "I love you" I drifted of to sleep.  
-sesshomaru's prov-  
I awoke to Kagome calling my name. she sounded really close and close she was. I saw her sitting in front of me in her bed blushing like mad. " um l…lord sesshomaru, your hand?" she said nervously. I glanced down and realized where my hand currently was and removed it quickly. "s…sorry" I stammered. Shit I hate my inner demon some times. "um well this is rather awkward " she said and I nodded. "I should probably go huh" I said reluctantly. I wanted to stay here with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. But I didn't think she'd want me there, especially after what just happened. " l…lord Sesshomaru… y…you don't have to go. T…that is I…if y…you don't w…want to" she stammered nervously which made her seem even more adorable. I smiled and pulled her into a hug "it would be an honor to sleep here next to you kagome" I whispered. Then I laid down next to her in the bed. She face the window so I took a chance and wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her closer to me. The was a few moments of silent's. I had my eyes close but was not asleep quiet yet. I then hear a faint I love you from Kagome and I felt her drift into sleep. "I love you to kagome, more then you know" I whisper and soon I join her in sleep.


End file.
